Of Snatched Brides, Sparrows And Unlucky Grooms
by lindam2254
Summary: Five years have passed since the battle with Beckett's Armada, and Eve's preparing for a surprise she's devised for Will to celebrate their long time reunion. With the help of desired and not so anticipated participators things of course taking the wrong turn on a crucial moment, Eve and Will's fulfilled happiness facing an odd setback by an unexpected alteration in their plans...
1. Author's Note

_**Of Brides, Sparrows And Unlucky Grooms**_

* * *

Hi everyone!

I know, this isn't an update to any of my stories I have underway… I dunno why, but these days (and I've brought it up before too in my most recent releases) writing has become just so painful to me that it takes way too much time and effort to transfer all the ideas and concepts from my head to actual paper. I have so much enthusiasm to draw from, but whenever I try to get on with the continuation of either _Maid's Logbook_ or _Daughter of Jerusalem_ , it's just not working out for some reason. So as I've foolishly gone against my principles and started publishing before having an actual draft of the whole fic finished in case of some writer's blocks, I hope you'll forgive me for my prevailing lack of updates which may continue for a while. Depending on how long it will take for me to relocate my muses!

 _ **HOWEVER**_ , I have here now a story. A new, short story that originally came to be a few years ago around the same time I was writing my first Pirates of the Caribbean series, and which has tardily gained more meat on its bones by time while I've contemplated different ways to execute the sequel.

So as some of my readers once requested during the finish of _Eternal Blood_ , after editing & editing & bucket loads of more editing, I've now somehow been able to complete a three chapter long shortie about Eve & Will after the events of At World's End! It was meant to be a oneshot surrounding a certain event around this whole story centers, but knowing me and my tendency to go wild with the text it eventually grew to a three part novella type of peek into my very first OC's life. It's not meant to be an actual kick off of a possible installment that would include the 4th film, just a small experiment about how things could potentially go if she _would_ be thrown into the adventure following the 3rd film. But how exactly…Well you find out by continuing onto the first chapter!

 _I still claim no ownership over the franchise, and own but my own characters and plot presented from here on_. And wish most dearly that the characters, mine or the original, aren't too OOC but what can I do? In addition to my writing troubles it felt truly odd to write about Eve again after such a long time, taken that only a single paragraph had been written beforehand until I started working on the story about a month and a half ago. So hopefully I once more managed to capture her personality as you remember it.

But without further keeping you with my blabber… Enjoy, love, hate, comment and be sure to leave possible suggestions of improvement! ;)

Till the next update!

With love,

~Linda


	2. Of Brides

**Chapter 1 - _Of Brides_**

* * *

Scent of camellias... Salty sea air blowing inside through those mahogany windows, ruffling her untied hair softly as she watched the sun shimmer on the surface of the water like so many times before. Making the ocean sparkle like millions of floating diamonds, smiling back to the sky which was bright blue with no cloud in sight to taint the prevailing perfection, it never ceasing to amaze her with its beauty after she'd come to open her eyes to the true face of its previously unseen fairness. At that very moment but reflecting the serenity that was its Mistress, the calm waters that followed her every whim and at times mirrored her rage in a form of fearsome surges now devoid of all turmoil. Because during the moments she was content the sea adapted, naturally submitting to her will, and appearing tranquil to all who wished to venture to the distant oceans at her mercy. As it was and would always be part of who she'd become, running in her veins as thick as blood, where most of all it was her home. The great and unpredictable domain she'd been tasked to govern after her aunt's sacrifice, her only child and most faithful servant. Her very soul and passion she couldn't live apart from... But same could be said about someone she either couldn't have gone on living without ever since meeting him, someone she'd come to cherish far more than her beloved ocean... The man she was to marry that day.

"Are you nervous?"

A wistful sigh left the bride's lips. Eve's eyes flickering to the reflection of her friend who was doing her best to prepare her for the forthcoming event as promised so long ago, when Eve hadn't even dreamed of going through this ordeal for the second time. When their roles had been reversed and it had been Elizabeth who'd sat in front of a mirror, staring at herself in the loveliest wedding gown in incredulous elation, not comprehending that soon she was able to wed with the person most important to her. And even Eve had believed not to experience such sensations within her as once married woman, who'd had the chance to share that kind of bond with her beloved long before this moment, it surprised her to notice how wrong she'd been when the time had finally arrived. The actual butterflies she'd never expected to feel in her stomach luring that tender smile on her lips over and over, Eve's irises now examining the detailing of her low fluted bodice. Taking in the exquisite lace around the neckline and the shy color of peach that brought out her amber skin tone, the silver colored thread used to ornate the gown giving it the needed polish to make it possibly divine. Her shaking her head at her own mirror image before her eyes were cast down to stare at a ring on the table. A golden one with a light blue aquamarine stone planted in the middle, next but mysterious smile twitching the corners of her mouth as she took it in her hand.

"No."

"Then what are you thinking about with such expression?"

"What is your guess?" Eve replied questionably. Exchanging a fleeting look with Elizabeth, who currently was arranging her long, curly locks into a coiffure that would repay the masterpiece she hadn't forgotten her friend to have created on her wedding day. Elizabeth's smile widening as she lifted her eyebrows at the dark haired woman.

"Inescapably a certain Captain comes to mind... But I hope we're both referring to Will", she answered, her sarcasm causing what else but Eve's left eyebrow to rise as she sighed again.

"No one else would stand me enough to marry me. Stuck with me for all eternity... Literally."

They shared a slight laugh before Elizabeth's gaze moved back to the coiffure, her falling into her thoughts, until it was Eve who continued after a short silence.

"Speaking of Captains... Have you heard anything from Jack?" she queried, directing an inquiring glance at Elizabeth who'd momentarily stiffened due to the unexpected mention of the man.

"Last I heard anything of him, he was told to have been almost captured by the Spanish officials during an attempted theft of heirlooms of the royal family."

This time both of Eve's eyebrows rose for awe before wrinkling in wonder. "What was he after?"

"As far as I understood, a certain map from the treasury."

"Leading where?"

Another silence descended as Elizabeth paused for a moment, eyeing at Eve quizzically. "These are just rumors I picked up at Tortuga during my last visit there...The amount of tattle concerning Jack is uncountable, and like always no one knows where he is and what he's truly up to. Besides, why are you so interested to hear tidings about him all of a sudden?"

Eve was silent at first as she recalled the dreadlocked scoundrel of a pirate in question, of course not being able to avert looking back to the day she'd seen him last. Or rather to a certain event that had taken place at that time, the remembrance turning her now a bit serious when she answered.

"Simply because I admit to have been thinking about him from time to time... He after all saved Will's life, for which I'm forever indebted to him. But above all like you I've picked up a word or two about his present ventures, which make me curious."

Elizabeth was quiet a short while too as took in her narrative, amused tint appearing in her voice. "I understand that. But Will might not, so you'd better keep your interest under wraps for his sake..."

Eve laughed at her statement, realizing it to be very true. Will wasn't actually jealous or possessive by nature, but he surely wouldn't like to hear about Jack paying a frequent visit to Eve's mind... Regardless of the fact that it had been Jack as well as Elizabeth who'd made it possible for them to be together, he and Will shared a rather colorful past full of betrayals and twists on both sides that made it difficult for Will to account Jack as someone he'd gladly be reacquainted anytime soon. In person or just through Eve's grateful recollections.

"Anyhow, those tales about Jack... I've heard many whispers going on about in several places, but most of them circle around one certain rumor... Apparently he's searching for _the Fountain of Youth_."

Eve blinked in astonishment. **"Aqua De Vida?"**

"Yes, supposedly... Do you know something about it? Could the rumors be true...?" Elizabeth asked, her features turning a tad earnest too after a fleeting doubt when she gauged at Eve's surprised expression. "Could he _really_ be seeking the waters of eternal youth?"

"I don't know... I've heard the common story surrounding it, but to me it's nothing but a legend", Eve responded, then falling into her thoughts momentarily. "Although...there's a lot in this world that goes beyond understanding for many; Curses, Gods, creatures found only in myths with forces that can rule over that which is impossible... So we cannot actually say him to be chasing something nonexistent. But be that as it may, I know that much that should this legend prove to be as real as it appears, Jack would be wise to stop his hunt for _the Fountain_. Nothing good ever came in pursuing everlasting life, and such gift always has a dark drawback."

They exchanged another and rather significant stare, Elizabeth inclining her head in concur. Aye, Eve was the living proof of an impossibility realised in a form of flesh and blood... So should Jack be onto something as veritable, she couldn't go telling for sure. But neither did she care, as she hadn't met him in five years and had already said her hopefully everlasting goodbyes to the man, for this reason next letting him and his alleged adventures to slip her mind.

"Didn't you say that you and Will have been apart for months?" she asked then, changing the subject back to more topical matters, and glancing down to Eve who made a slight nod after snapping out of her ponders concerning the very same pirate. A shadow of regret appearing on her face.

"I haven't seen Will for close to a year now."

Elizabeth was dumbfounded by this revelation, her soon leveling a doubtful look at Eve. "Well that sure gave you time to plan this all out... But that's unheard of, as I cannot understand how the two of you have managed to stay away from each other for that long! I'm sure he misses you."

Eve smirked at her, inclining her head innocently. "If that's true and he doesn't hate me for our prolonged separation, then let us hope that he won't refuse me."

Elizabeth straightened out a strand before twirled it around a bun she was slowly forming at the back of Eve's head, wisp by wisp, her smile soon turning into a grin as well after contemplating Eve's response.

"You'll definitely surprise him. I never believed it to be actually Will who gets proposed by you and not the other way around, taken the kind of man he is. _Or used to be_ , you've changed him a lot from that boy I grew up with. But overall I'm mostly astonished that it has taken _five_ years for you to take this step in your relationship, even it has been clear from the start how hopelessly smitten to one another you are. I always thought you to be already married by now, and have at least two children. A family..."

Eve returned Elizabeth's incredulous gaze with her own surprised stare, seeing the hint of gentle tease written all over her friend's features, where her words at first stupefied her. Eve next tilting her head to the other direction, momentarily rueful.

"Sometimes things don't go the way we expect... And it wasn't always self-evident that we would come to love each other this much", she answered, but blinked in even greater astonishment when Elizabeth released a breath of dismay, shaking her head at her in utmost disbelief.

"Are you still this oblivious to your own feelings after all this time of loving him? As when I started to re-examine your relationship later on, I soon realized that the signs of your obvious attraction had always been there, where I'd simply been too infatuated with Will myself to notice it until the day of the battle against Beckett's armada. When I learnt, no... when I _saw_ that he loved you above everything, including himself."

They exchanged sincere gazes, Elizabeth leaning down to embrace her long time companion who released another sigh, clasping Elizabeth's arms as they eyed at one another from the mirror like all those years ago in Elizabeth's bedroom. After several years their friendship feeling something much stronger during a unitive moment such as that, Elizabeth's eyes turning woeful for a brief moment, before she straightened and continued with Eve's hairdressing. Confronting her gaze again with a happy smile, her irises however but serious when she continued.

"So knowing that after all we've been through to get where we're now, I'm so glad that you didn't leave him. I'm so pleased that the two of you found each other, and that you finally get the true happiness you both deserve."

"Lizzy..." Eve called, turning a little despondent herself as examined her once more, until turned around to face her. "Do you carry regrets about how things changed back then? Do you still...?"

The look on Elizabeth's face caused Eve to silence in middle of her sentence. Her simply staring back at her with compassionate eyes as witnessed the long forgotten longing to replace her severity, before Elizabeth just shook her head in denial. Her dissenting expression but frank when she locked reassuring gazes with Eve.

"Of course not, Eve. As I said, after all the trials my love for Will was tested with and when I saw you together on the deck of _The Dutchman_ that day... I knew I was no match for you in re-encapturing his heart, which by then was completely occupied by you. I may have once loved him, but now...he has you, Eve. And you're the only one that deserves him, as much as he deserves you by his side. And I couldn't be happier to realize your feelings for him to be if possible even stronger after all these years, proving that I did the right decision by letting him go."

Eve smiled at Elizabeth warmly, taking her hand into hers as hold her gaze for a while. Just admiring her ability to bypass her own desires to do right by others, which had once made it possible for Eve to live up to her feelings for the man they both had loved unconditionally. Such strength she possessed bringing Eve to adore Elizabeth even more every time she recalled that fact and the sacrifice she'd gladly done for her sake, Eve not being able to hold in yet another sigh as she eyed at Elizabeth thankfully.

"Are you going to cry already before the main event?" Elizabeth queried, jovially as it was her turn to examine touched Eve, who at first frowned at her in response until only smiled at her and her sarcasm.

"You did then, so why shouldn't I? Especially when you say such lachrymose things that make anyone lose their composure..." Eve stated as sarcastically. Feigning a sniff while looked up to Elizabeth, whose expression was likewise a mirror image of her own, Eve next placing a sisterly hand on her cheek. "I'm the happy one to have such a supportive and heartfelt person in my life, even after all I took from you due to my own happiness. So thank you Elizabeth... And forgive me."

"Don't be silly!" Elizabeth exhorted, grasping Eve's hand to squeeze it. "This kind of talk is wasted upon me who has long ago accepted that I wasn't meant for Will the same way you were. And besides, my aching heart mended rather quickly, as you very well know. So there's no need for _you_ to carry any regrets for my past choices made for the benefit of everyone I love."

Eve's smile reached her eyes, until she then took a moment to think. Looking at Elizabeth in interest when she'd once more resumed in stylizing the coiffure. "How's he faring these days?"

Eve was delighted to witness that warmness which now turned Elizabeth's eyes soft, most tender smile so far spreading on her lips when she took a comb to brush a thick lock of Eve's hair.

"John's fine. Still at times struggling with the lifestyle I lead as the King of every miscreant sailing the Caribbean, but mostly he's become rather accustomed to a life on a pirate ship."

Eve laughed, imagining John's probable incoherence about the life he'd found himself in after falling for the beautiful Captain of _The Empress_ he'd met about two years after the war. Yes, she could see his dilemma. He'd followed the law faithfully all his life before getting acquainted with piracy through Eve, so for a man of high morals adapting to a completely different world of everything he'd been taught to despise must've been a great challenge. But love...it had a mysterious tendency to change people's priorities.

"I can just picture his torment. He's after all a military man at heart", Eve jested, her and Elizabeth exchanging amused glances before Eve's eyebrow rose again, her gaze turning contemplative. "But just because of that you should view his efforts as the greatest compliment. Because he stays, it means that he cares for you deeply. Believe me, I know the level and quantity of his loyalty from first hand experience."

Elizabeth's features lit due to the sound of Eve's words. The actual so joyful reaction to that previous phrase even causing Eve to wonder a bit when she watched Elizabeth to pause for a while until she nodded, tapping Eve's shoulder curtly as sarcastic tone returned into her gentle voice.

"You're right. John's a great man and with him I've gained back my own happiness... But I haven't yet told you the actual reason why he's pledged to remain by my side."

Eve frowned in wonder, her left eyebrow rising instinctively to query an explanation to Elizabeth's puzzling remark. Her now standing from her seat to stare at the abruptly elated woman square in the eye, placing her hands on her hips where her head inclined questionably. "Told me what?"

Eve followed expressions to chance on Elizabeth's face from ecstatic to bemused, until she then placed a hand on her stomach for a curt moment, an immediate deduction popping into Eve's mind the minute she next smiled overjoyed. Looking the happiest her friend had ever seen her, practically glowing when she finally unveiled the secret she'd been harboring the whole morning.

"John proposed to me."

Eve was speechless at first, as regardless of her suspicions, she'd been after all stupefied by the news before was able to fathom them in all their felicity. Her soon breaking into a delighted smile upon eyeing at beaming Elizabeth, Eve's heart swelling upon realizing that her dearest friend was also to be married to a man she cared for. Embracing her, happy beyond description for her indisputable fortune.

"Why didn't you tell me this before!" Eve breathed, shaking her head until squeezed the woman even tighter. "Oh you and you conspicuous reveries that should've told me from the start that you were concealing something this wonderful from me! Lizzy, these news just made this day even more miraculous!"

Elizabeth's eyes were full of attachment when they then met Eve's own again, Eve grasping her hands as she glanced down at her stomach briefly before her attention returned to Elizabeth.

"And it is me indeed who's meant to be overjoyed for what John has given you, and that he's found such marvelous future with you. Like you said about yourself, I was never enough for him. So I cannot even tell you how pleased I am to hear you to have found such happiness together..."

As some old sensations connecting to her faraway time as a mother rose from their deep slumber, an actual tear now rolled down Eve's cheek, but she only smiled and wiped it away instantly. Elizabeth returning her smile as widely and warmly, when Eve let out a resigned sigh.

"I promised not to cry, but if you keep throwing surprises like these at me I might be after all compelled to make an exception... When's the wedding?"

"We haven't decided yet. But I'm sure that this qualifies John as more honorable by making an honest woman of me long before Will, who hasn't expressed any signs of proceeding in the same manner with you, taken this plan of yours to propose to him today yourself", Elizabeth announced teasingly, in the end laughing at Eve's expression. That lift of her left eyebrow bringing another wide smile to the woman's lips as Eve inclined her head in amusement, rolling her eyes.

"Well, in his defense I point out that John tends to do that. Ringing expecting women to save his reputation of a gentleman..." she stated cheerfully, somewhat significantly as gauged at her friend's reaction to her subtle insinuation. Elizabeth appearing at first flustered before letting out a shocked breath, understanding her reference and smacked Eve's arm gently. Eve in turn taking great amusement from Elizabeth's expression which was quite outraged regardless of the smile she wore.

"I'm not with child, Eve. Heavens no, marriage is one thing and more than enough for me now...But aren't you getting more mordant by age!"

Eve shrugged in a nonchalant manner, tantalizing look on her face. "Possibly. Luckily it's not affecting my looks."

Elizabeth hold back laughter. "Indeed not..."

Elizabeth then gave Eve a swift look over until turned her to face the dress mirror, so that they both could take a good look at her in full scale. Elizabeth smiling at Eve's all finished and dapper exterior.

"You're ready! Will's going to faint when he sees you", she laughed, leaning her head against Eve's whose gaze had been drawn to stare at the elaborate detailing of her skirt, before she next turned to check her silhouette. Lifting her eyebrows.

"Well that would be the first... But while choosing this dress you probably counted on that effect to prove once again how impeccable eye for fashion you have, Lizzy... Or your ability to make the most of the gown in question as well as the person wearing it."

Eve beckoned to her bosom with a slight nod. Inclining her head at her friend upon the reference to the rather low cut of the bodice that certainly flattered her, where Elizabeth only laughed at her while tugged the sleeves down from her shoulders.

"It's you who has to make the most of your assets as a woman if you wish your ploy to bear fruit. I'm only giving a little shove to the right direction..." she replied diplomatically, Eve placing a hand on her hip.

"By which you mean that I have to seduce him to accept my proposal", she surmised, sharing another laugh with Elizabeth who looked mischievous.

"There's a reason why God made us beautiful, so why should we be coy in using that to our advantage...But I think you wouldn't need to look this ravishing to have Will marry you in a heartbeat."

"So you keep telling me..."

Eve then sighed deeply, eyeing at herself from the mirror for the second time. It had been a long time since she'd looked like this. Like a person, a true lady. And after years of favoring pants and shirts over highlighted femininity such as this dress represented, not only the unconventional change in attire but the very effort to try to make her look as humane as possible felt odd to her. She after all couldn't have been farther from humanity, therefore the sight of her dressed up to the nines and masquerading as a woman she hadn't been for an eternity making her uncomfortable, Eve not fully feeling like herself... But it was worth it. Even if there wouldn't have necessarily been a need for her to primp herself for Will's sake, Eve wanted to look her best that day, should he say yes and they would finally commit to one another with a bond not only emotional but above all tangible. And Will deserved nothing less but a beautiful bride.

It was true that during the battle aboard _The Pearl_ Will had asked Eve's hand in marriage while professing his love for her. Practically speaking, returning her old engagement ring as a token of his feelings, asking would she spend the rest of her life with him. But it had been but sentimental gesture on his part, and at the time enough for Eve who so far hadn't even considered marriage in earnest, as hadn't Will. Or at least he hadn't bought up the topic more than a few casual remarks indicating to it along the years, and to her it had overall appeared that both of them had been contended to their relationship as it was to this day. Until when the five year anniversary had approached all so suddenly and Will had unexpectedly expressed serious desire to get married... they'd quarreled over it. Engaging into one of the most heated arguments they'd ever had, resulting into Eve leaving _The Dutchman_ and not returning to Will in these months that had followed. And thinking back to it now, she didn't even dare to recall some of those despicable things she'd allowed to slip her lips in dudgeon.

But when Eve's anger had eventually soothed in time, her mind had also started to change when the yearning for Will increased alongside the ever growing sense of how much she in fact loved him, regardless of their at times completely diverse standpoints over matters that highlighted the fact how different in essence they actually were. However believing that their occasionally flaring up inner divergence didn't scathe their much greater mutual attachment, this insight urging Eve to support the idea of deepening their relationship in some way that would prove her devotion to Will after the terrible way she'd turned him down. She had her faults, as her restless spirit wasn't satisfied by staying in one place for too long. Therefore possibly creating panic within her at the time of his suggestion, and causing her to hurt him more than she'd meant in fear of losing her freedom. So fathoming and repenting this, she needed to repay him by offering him something he'd impatiently waited for, should he of course have forgiven her and would accept her gesture of reconciliation. But what really mattered was that they would finally see each other again and at least try to make up their differences.

"What is it?" Eve asked after spacing out for a minute, noticing the way Elizabeth was staring at her in clear dissatisfaction, her lips slightly pursed as her eyes gauged at her from head to toe.

"I don't know... I can say that my skills in hairdressing have considerably improved, but still there's something that bothers me", she defined, Eve watching how she now scrutinized her reflection carefully to find the fault in her appearance.

"Whatever do you mean? Your work couldn't look any more beautiful", she marveled, but Elizabeth shook her head in disagreement before comprehension flickered in her brown irises. Her starting to smile while leant past Eve to take a couple of camellias from their vase, lastly cutting their stems.

"Let's see if this does the trick..." Elizabeth mumbled half to herself, slipping the flowers into Eve's bound hair, before examined the alteration they'd brought to Eve's exterior. However still not contended Elizabeth in the end only frowning, shaking her head again in ponders. "No, that wasn't it... Wait..."

An idea flashed through Elizabeth's mind, Eve turning to her in confusion as next felt her surprisingly to remove the numerous hairpins tucked into her locks. Eventually all of her curls falling freely back on her shoulders except a couple of strands that kept the flowers in place, Elizabeth's smile finally widening for complacency as she nodded decisively.

"Perfect. I should've come to think of such simple solution in the first place... You're much more like yourself this way, instead of becoming a total pampered princess in my hands. A beautiful Goddess Will once fell in love with...I believe my debt is now paid", she said cheerfully, her this time confident smile equaling Eve's, who now gathered the dark hair into her hands in agreement. Actually feeling much easier as stroke the brown wisps with her fingers, looking up to Elizabeth with amusement in her eyes.

"Forgive me Lizzy, for I agree with you full heartedly. But thank you all the same, for doing this much for me. And above all for becoming my partner in this crime."

"Of course... Who wouldn't want to have a favor owed by Calypso herself?" Elizabeth notified, a corner of her mouth rising for hilarity. "I certainly am convinced that it might come in handy someday."

Eve arched her eyebrow at Elizabeth, shaking her head in turn as then took an earring from the table. Attaching it to her earflap where Elizabeth suddenly noticed something to appear to the horizon. Stepping closer to the window to see the murky form of _The Flying Dutchman_ to bathe in the sunlight, new kind of smile spreading on her lips when she next faced Eve through the mirror.

"The trap is set. It's time to go catch a pirate."


	3. Of Unlucky Grooms

**Chapter 2** _ **\- Of Unlucky Grooms**_

* * *

Eve broke into a small smile when her eyes took in the silhouette of the familiar vessel, instantly rising to her feet. Taking the awaiting ring from the table before slipped it onto her finger, next heading for the exit of the cabin without a delay. Blissful anticipation filling her with tenderness which only the thought of Will's dearly missed, warm smile could create, making her steps light and carried her to the door in a heartbeat. Elizabeth following right behind her when the women stepped outside after remaining enclosed within the room all morning, the deck of _La Reina_ clopping faintly under Eve's shoes as she walked toward her crew that had gathered together to greet the ladies. Bowing to them while tried to keep the smirks from ruining their composure upon beholding the nowadays rarely witnessed change in their Captain's bearing. Eve however giving her men some narrow-eyed looks as passed them by indifferently, of course noticing the way the sight of her in actual wedding gown instead of her usual attire created mirth among the sailors, her eventually coming face to face with of her longest served crew members who'd sailed aboard _La Reina_ from its faraway maiden voyage. The man stepping forth instantly as if commanded, Eve greeting him with a raise of an eyebrow due to the look in the elderly man's eyes as they roamed over her a couple of times. Preening his beard before he finally started to simper, making a slight bow himself.

"With yer permission, Cap'n... I dare to say that should yer father have been the pansy type and not the real man he was, he'd be bawling like a woman right about now, as ye're a handsome spectacle lass. Lucky is the bastard who's to get bedeviled by ye!"

"He has a name, that bastard", Eve remarked with a sigh, eventually smiling back at him. "And you're wrong to say that, Cristo. It is I who's the fortunate trollop to have yet another man to love me so dearly, enough to possibly have me for his abiding inconvenience."

Cristo smirked at her response, smacking her back as sent her off toward the rowboat which had been prepared according to her instructions. "Hear, hear. Thus happy hunting cap'n, ***** press the fella hard and fast!"

Eve nodded, but before was able to leave the man's side noticed Cristo to at first direct a subtle wink over his shoulder to coxswain Lucas, until glanced at Elizabeth briefly. Eve next examining the trio for a few seconds thoughtfully, studying them a fleeting doubt in her heart, but was then urged forth by her friend. Mysteriously smiling Elizabeth hurrying to have Eve board the boat, the men giving them way. Lucas following them to aid his Captain over the railing, but the woman shook her hand in denial. Instead peering toward the island they'd moored beside that morning. The very same island she remembered very well from not so distant past, and which she'd decided to be the only place she could wait for her beloved to arrive, but blink of an eye later standing at the shoreline. Removing her shoes as stepped onto the cliff that spotted the sand throughout all the way to the water, closing her eyes and breathing deep the saltiness of the air. Listening to the always soothing sound of waves, chasing away all her insecurities and filling her with confidence instead, Eve not stirring from her position nor breaking free from the raptured reverie even when eventually arrived Elizabeth walked over to her. Breaking the silence.

"He isn't here yet?"

"He will be. We promised to meet here... But you better believe that if he doesn't show up, he's getting a piece of me unlike he's ever seen."

Eve smiled due to the sound of Elizabeth's laughter, but when she in the following moment could sense the anticipated presence her eyes opened. Gazing toward a nearby bank on her left to see how a man was wading closer to the shore. However stopping a couple of feet away, not being able to step onto the dry land but remained at the shallow waters. Appearing momentarily astonished due to the sight that awaited him which was much more beautiful from what he'd expected, making him realize that none of his recollections could compare with the actual moment when she was standing in front of his eyes, looking so lovely that it felt unreal after the trying months of not seeing her but in his dreams. Will's lips wearing the type of wide smile of utmost delight that equaled Eve's, the amount of her own yearning hardly surprising her when she instantly dashed forward, hurtling into the water regardless of Elizabeth's compulsions concerning her dress and straight into Will's awaiting arms. Not but a second later her lips finding his to engage into a loving kiss.

As they embraced a heavy stone of loneliness shifted from Will's chest, his arms now bringing Eve as close as possible where her hands turned his head lower, for her to kiss him again. But unfortunately in her ardor she accidentally stumbled upon something and lost her balance, the arm of Will's which aimed to steady her instead pulling him down with her, both of them ending up flat into the water with a far reaching splash. After an exchange of surprised looks however breaking into a merry laughter, Eve's eyes examining him until she prevented him from standing by locking lips with him for the third time. Will's shoulders slouching for assent as his hand secured itself behind her neck, returning her endearment but keenly. That moment of reunion and the emotions it revived seeming too intoxicating to relinquish from...But after a while they pulled apart, to gaze upon one another to see had anything changed during the time they'd been separated. Finding that everything was the way it was supposed to be now that they were together again.

"At last we're here", Will breathed, sounding considerably more cheerful than in the last weeks preceding this appointed meeting he'd waited not only because of his wish to see Eve again, but to also make amends for his part. For this reason his attention quickly returning back to Eve who was still eyeing at him, however her anything but angry expression bringing another tender smile on his lips.

"I've missed you", she told him, nothing but truthfully, tilting her head as her forefinger traced the side of his face. Him catching the stroking hand soon enough to kiss her knuckles, closing his eyes.

"Not any less that I have you."

Gentleness filled Eve's eyes until she now took notice of a certain difference in Will's exterior, eyeing at his facial hair in a disagreeable manner. "You've let it grow..."

"For your grievance only", Will stated with a teasing smile, Eve lifting an eyebrow at him. "I know how much you fancy me bearded."

" _Indeed"_ , Eve complied, next simply sighing at Will's unkempt jaw area before her gaze fell down for a curt moment. "By seeing you here I'm glad that you aren't still upset with me. Even you have every reason to be..."

"No. I'm as guilty for our quarrel as were you, and am only pleased that you're here. I feared you wouldn't come..." Will replied, sighing regretfully himself and looking into Eve's eyes seriously, who returned it as rueful. Touching his cheek again apologetically, until he then took notice of the flowers in her hair. Quirking his eyebrows at her as his inquiring eyes were now cast to examine the intricate decorations of her gown, his own hand setting to touch the lace of her sleeve. "But what's this about, Eve? Rarely you doll up like this just for me, least as an apology", he questioned, teasing her more as leant away a little.

"Because I don't have to. Surely by now you've come to love me the way I am without a regular need for it..."

Eve now gave Will's soiled and weathered clothing a significant glance before locked gazes with him, making a point which he didn't miss. Will smiling as leant his forehead against hers.

"Forgive me. Because I hastened to see you I didn't have time to wash up."

"Then you're forgiven."

They shared a look of amusement, staring at each other for a few seconds until Eve then took his hands and pulled him to his feet, looking somewhat enigmatic to Will again when he watched her turn a tad more serious. Facing him with a new expression in her light irises, one which resembled tenderness but which he wasn't able to interpret.

"I admit that I wanted to look my best today. To surprise you with a little help from Elizabeth", Eve specified. "And like you mentioned, apologize the only way that I could think of. To make up for my spite..."

Will was slightly confused by this as he turned to Elizabeth for a fleeting moment, exchanging acknowledging nods with her, until noticed Eve to take something from her finger. A ring, her indeed bemusing him completely by next lifting his left hand and slipping the piece of jewelry on his ring finger, a tempting smile appearing on her lips.

"Aquamarine is said to bring a long, happy and most of all harmonious marriage to the one who wears it... So there might me a slight innuendo hidden under my honest intentions", she told him with a laugh, Will blinking his eyes for a fleeting awe as then heard her say the words he'd never expected to come out of her mouth so readily. "Will you marry me, Captain William Turner?"

Will was so flabbergasted due to Eve's unexpected proposition that all he could do for a minute was to stare at the light blue gemstone of the ring she'd just given him, same hue as her eyes. Never in a millions years to have expected her to be making such a question, taken the culminated way she'd reacted to his own proposal of marriage by disappearing for months. But after he'd eyed at the ring for a moment his rather amused irises rose to behold the expression of puzzlement Eve wore while studied him. Clearly baffled herself by Will's not such reaction she'd anticipated.

"Will, why aren't you saying anything? Isn't this what you've wanted to happen for years? Then why are you looking at me like I just said something very laughable?" Eve queried, frowning a little incredulously after taking in Will's quite astounded features, staring at him but flustered because of the smirk that soon spread on his lips.

"It is amusing coming from you", he noted, causing Eve's left eyebrow to rise for frustration.

"Will... _I'm serious_."

"Apparently."

Eve sighed deeply, inclining her head. So much for her effort, Will didn't seem to take her seriously enough. Or perhaps he didn't believe her to do this for herself, but to simply make amends for the disagreements that had come up in their row. So as she could only blame his skepticism for her past impulsiveness she simply stared back at Will who was still smiling at her in utmost mirth, her eventually giving in. The moment had passed.

"I'm curious about the reason behind your abrupt change of mind..." Will remarked then, in turn glancing toward Elizabeth for a fleeting moment before claimed back Eve's attention, her returning his gaze with a candid smile.

"I love you. Isn't that enough reason for me to eat my thoughtless words I regret to have said?" she questioned, Will lifting his jaw as measured her with unreadable expression which however soon turned into plain disbelief, him smiling back with a slight shake of his head.

"It is. But what amuses and even more confuses me is that you seem to have read my mind, even it should've been me to surprise you..."

It was Eve's turn to be taken aback by Will, her eyeing at the jovial looking man in new bewilderment until followed him to push a hand under his shirt. Only to have her eyes widen for dismay as he revealed his necklace, nothing special about it except a certain object that had been threaded to hang from the cord next to the red carnelian pendant. This time amazed breath leaving Eve's lips as she glanced between the ring and Will in turns, her current expression causing Will close to laugh as a proof of his plot's success regardless of Eve's slight alteration to it with her own twist of similar kind.

"How did you know?" Will asked, truthfully a little surprised when he met Eve's astonished irises, eventually breaking into a smile. "Because now you've said it before I could and made me feel terrible after weeks of careful planning how to propose to you properly..."

Eve's mouth opened for a reply but she couldn't figure out anything to respond with, simply staring at him speechless, where Elizabeth's as amused voice finally spoke up from the sidelines. The woman folding her arms.

"Yes, and you almost ruined our little scheme by conceiving your own plan of action behind Will's back", she told her, looking to Will remarkably and exchanging a slight smile of conspiracy with him. "Luckily I could aid both of you in secret without having to reveal the true nature of this bilateral collusion to either of you."

" _You..?"_ Eve stated, staring at Elizabeth rather bemused before turned to narrow her eyes at Will who appeared as surprised for a moment before shrugged at her, Eve releasing a breath of disbelief as she started to put the pieces together. Swiftly discovering the truth, locking demanding gazes with both of them. "When? How?"

"Will just appeared to me one day, asking for a favor", Elizabeth explained, now looking at the ring in Will's necklace. "You better like it, as I had to go through quite some hardships to acquire it. One which fit all the presented demands..."

Will returned Elizabeth's amused lift of brows with a tilt of his head, Eve however shaking her own in awe as couldn't believe to have been deceived by the single person she'd trusted her secret with, facing Elizabeth with a slight judgmental gaze even she was smiling.

"You should've just told me!" she rebuked, looking down momentarily. "Now _I_ feel myself silly to have been so nervous about this..."

Elizabeth spread her arms. "Then it wouldn't have been a surprise, now would it?"

Eve shook her head at her with a sigh until saw from the corner of her eye Will to remove the necklace, freeing the ring from the cord. And as she turned to face him she watched him kneel as it was proper, her releasing another sigh as he next mimicked her previous maneuver by taking her hand. Looking deep into her eyes as presented the band to her, which lacked gems and any other decorations besides the ornaments that reminded of vines and leaves, wrapping around the wearer's finger. Eve letting out a soundless laugh for the reference it hold before focusing on Will. Regardless of his anything but playful intent amusement turning his tender smile to simply mischievous at first, until he looked but gentle the longer their stare lasted. Creating the same effect in Eve shortly after when the moment of truth did arrive after slight unplanned adversities.

"As this didn't go quite according to my plan thanks to you..." Will started, glancing down at his own ring with a lift of brows, before met his beloved's eyes again. Beckoning to himself remarkably. "...so this question feels rather foolish now, but... I love you too, and provably cannot manage a life without you. So will you finally, after so many years of patient wait and unnecessary wrangle, give me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Eve took a moment to respond, to get back at him with her feigned contemplation before eventually broke into a wide smile, kneeling to his level to put on the ring herself. Not saying anything or giving Will time to speak when he then received a curt kiss from her as a reply. Will lifting his eyebrows again when she pulled away.

"I'm not taking that as a no, if that's what you tried to achieve by distracting me with that kiss..."

Eve rolled her eyes at him, shoving at the laughing man on his chest before then lifted him up. Will's smile turning contended when he now captured her hand, gazing at the ring he'd succeeded to bind her with, sweeping the simple golden band.

"I'm sorry that there isn't a rock on it..." he said, brushing Eve's curls with his fingers. "But I reckoned a simple ring without gems would go better with you. And I was right. It reflects your perfection as intended."

"Smooth talker, if I ever met one", Eve breathed resigned, appearing jovial, until then turned rather critical as took hold of his smutched coat. Lifting it, for the first time separating the actual distinct whiff of a life spend at sea from him.

"And did you plan such praise to aid you to get away from marrying me in such rags and tatters, after all the trouble I went through to ready myself for you?" she questioned sarcastically, exchanging a look of mirth with Will until Elizabeth cut in. Beckoning to Eve's as well a little untidy appearance.

"Look who's talking. After the trouble _I_ went through to make you pretty for him you go and drench yourself!" she reminded, Eve and Will looking down at her wet hem as Elizabeth threw her arms in the air, feigning frustration. "Well, it's your loss. Or Will's."

Eve tilted her head apologetically, Elizabeth of course returning her smile, where Will eyed at Eve for awhile. Suddenly turning the most serious yet while took a moment to memorize the details of her face, as if he would've seen them for the first time.

"Drenched or not... You're the most beautiful I've ever seen you."

Eve said nothing, simply shifted her emotional eyes to him and smoothed his cheek once, Will's expression turning back to jovial.

"When it comes to me... According to my own devices I had to appear as inconspicuous as possible to fool you. And realize with greatest delight that I've most certainly succeeded."

"May be you scoundrel", Eve commended, lifting her left eyebrow as tapped her forefinger on his lips. "But don't think that I've yet given up without a fight."

"I know you have. This is the proof of your surrender."

Eve followed Will to take her left hand again until her eyes fell to examine their rings, both shining in the bright daylight side by side. The sight filling her with greatest of pleasure, with all her affection for the man in front of him when her free hand was soon caught by Will's other palm, until both of them next slid along her bare forearms. Smoothing them as Eve noticed Will to stare at the aquamarine stone himself for a few seconds contemplatively.

"Harmonious marriage, is that what you said? Can we possibly achieve such a miracle, even with this stone?" he joked then, earning another lift of that dark eyebrow which told him of familiar frustration.

"I can always take it back if you lack faith in it", Eve responded playfully, Will yanking her closer as a response.

"I rather believe in us than to some higher power of a gemstone. However I appreciate your intent to be romantic..."

Eve tapped him gently on the cheek with the back of her hand. "You devil, you're mocking me!"

"And find your reaction worth of my mischief."

Eve now lifted both of her eyebrows after a quick smile, unhanding herself from his arms. "By all means tease me. Just remember that you're one imprudent word away from me cancelling this whole affair."

Will smirked at her response as Eve now attempted to leave him, him simply pulling her back and bemusing her by hoisting her into his arms without a warning, Eve looking to him in surprise after releasing a startled exclamation.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked, letting out a low laugh as Will inclined his head at her significantly, nodding towards _The Dutchman_.

"The groom must carry his bride over the doorstep."

"How original of you."

Will's brown irises softened as a resonance to Eve's feelings, his gaze but tender when it took in his beloved's everlasting features he already knew by heart. Bringing a sigh to his lips when he once more comprehended how lucky he was to have such a person by his side, making a paradise of his life with her mere existence. Solely for this reason adoring her more by each passing year, seeing no limit for his love toward this woman he no longer could imagine to live without.

"Exactly how long are you two going to keep extending the inevitable?" Elizabeth queried now after clearing her throat, as well looking over to the ship at the near horizon, laughter in her voice. "We must get you married before either of you come to second guess this wedding."

"Will you take the boat?" Eve asked her, leaning past Will to give her friend an inquiring gaze.

"No need for that", Will replied for her, both of the women looking to him questionably until Will beckoned Elizabeth to grasp his shoulder. "I'll take you. But hurry, everyone's expecting us."

So Elizabeth did take a hold of him as asked, only to gasp for air stupefied when in a fraction of a second they had left the shore and were standing on the deck of _The Flying Dutchman_. Will's father and the rest of his present crew standing there, dressed into their finest, the two women now noticing the pleasant change that had turned the woody, monotonous vessel into a comely venue for the "surprise" wedding. White flowers surrounding them in their modesty, scantily decorating the masts and gunwales, where the stern of the ship was most beautiful of all, completely filled with flowers and sashes. Eve taking in the decorations in merry disbelief as the group of men then stepped forth to receive them, amused smirks also covering their lips. One of the youngest sailors now leaning forward from the rigging, looking down at the expected couple.

"Look here, the skipper managed to snatch a wench offshore!"

Will and Eve looked up to the lad as his exclamation was accompanied by several joyous cheers, Eve shaking her head at him.

"Who're you calling a wench?" she asked, earning a grimace of amusement back from the young man after she'd swung her hand slightly to send some seawater onto the cheeky rascal. Will chuckling to himself as Bootstrap walked over to them, as well raising his tankard for a toast.

"Threefold cheer for the bride and groom!" he prompted, smiling widely as others joined him. Eve starting to laugh when some flower petals were scattered on top of them by the lad, her and Will then following how after the last hurrah each and every drink was downed to the last drop. Eve tilting her head at the cheerful celebrators with a quirked eyebrow, as knew from years of experience that most of them were men of few words and not this extroverted by nature. Reaching a much declarative conclusion when she saw some of them to fetch a refill from a couple of barrels of rum that had been apparently carried from the cargo hold.

"They're drunk already", she remarked, glancing to her fiancé. "You gave them permission to loot the stowage?"

Will shrugged indifferently as also let his eyes wander among his crew, which by now had become like a big family to them, not being able to miss that prominent verity that his leniency had resulted into an expected outcome.

"What can you expect after months of living with but small daily rations? Besides I don't see why not. At least now they won't remember to complain about the preparations which by them was _work suitable for women only_ ", Will stated, Eve laughing at the idea of these robust men working with adornments and flowers instead of customary knots and sheets. Will now putting her down as Bootstrap came to her, taking her hand with a warm smile before placed a courteous kiss on it.

"You look so easy on the eye that I'm close to envy my son... Congratulations, it's good that Will has finally coaxed you into becoming a Turner", he complimented, Eve returning his courtesy with a breath of amusement and a smile matching his, in turn placing a light peck on her father-in-law's cheek. "All of us have missed you Evelyn. It has felt like this ship lost its sense of direction during your absence..."

Eve turned to Will with his father, supposedly amazed, Will sighing and shaking his head as some of his men cut in with a few of concurring remarks. Shoving Will's shoulder while passing by, their tease causing him to regain his poise as a Captain momentarily.

"At least the deprivation of regular nookie sure was close to make Cap'n lose his marbles!"

" _Quiet"_ , Will retorted, sending some warning glances around the deck which was filled with outbursts of laughter, until eventually couldn't help but smile abashed when the general sense of celebration caught up with him again. In the end him leaning close to Eve so that only she heard him, hint of amusement in his hushed, tantalizing voice.

"I confess that they're right. No matter the much anticipated wedding and this day, I only wish them to pass quickly so that I can claim a proper apology from you when we're alone..."

Eve turned her keen eyes up to study him skeptically, then only narrowing them as a low snicker escaped through her lips when Will's daring hand sneaked onto her waist, clear flirt in both her eyes and her smile when she next freed herself from his grasp by slapping his hand away gently. Sweeping his jaw remarkably, her smile keeping him guessing.

"We'll see does that beard put me in a forgiving mood after all...Now go on, not even that charming smile of yours can turn this wench any less impatient", she urged, shoving him toward the Captain's cabin as Will grinned at her as if he was that same young reckless lad from seven years ago. This time following his father's lead by grasping her hand before opened the cabin door.

"Provided that you won't run away while I change", he stressed, leveling a suspicious look to Eve under his lashes as Elizabeth now walked behind her, taking hold of her shoulders with a reassuring smile.

"Worry not. She'll be ready for you even if we have to tie her to the mizzen mast", she promised, Eve wrinkling her eyebrows at her.

"Well, doesn't that sound like a fine tradition for a buccaneer wedding..." she stated, causing Elizabeth to laugh as Will sent her a inquiring look.

"I would be ready faster if you'd come and help me..." he jested, Eve sighing and marching to her beloved to push him inside.

"And how much bad luck have we already caused by seeing each other before the event?" she queried, looking down at her wedding gown matter-of-factly before then simply smiled to him. "Just hurry, as I won't run away from you again. Not today."

Will smirked, touching her cheek for a fleeting moment. "I just have to take your word on that."

Eve released a short pent up breath when the door now closed, her returning to Elizabeth and Bootstrap, until the bride claimed the tankard from the man and followed the common rule by emptying it with a single sip. Soon handing it back to laughing Bootstrap, nodding at it. "Could you get me some more of that?"

"It seems this indeed _is_ a pirate wedding if the bride is as well getting herself drunk", Elizabeth chaffed, Eve whipping around to face her with a thoughtful expression until walked her over to one of the barrels. Dipping the tankard in it before extended it to her puzzled friend.

"Aye, this is _my_ wedding. And now you'll do me the honor of having a drink for our happiness."

Elizabeth shook her head, taking a large nip before grimaced in disgust. "You're incredible."

"So are you if you keep talking instead of enjoying yourself", Eve replied, then whistling to a certain sailor who instantly exchanged his drink to a guitar, a few others joining him with their instruments until a joyful melody filled the air. Eve smiling at her friend until offered her hand for a dance, giving as ladylike curtsey to the woman as could, Elizabeth but laughing at her foolery. "May I claim this dance, Your Highness?"

"Only if you insist", Elizabeth breathed, Bootstrap taking her tankard as she instead accepted Eve's extended hand.

" _Oh I do."_

It took about half an hour for Will to prepare himself for the ceremony, during which time his crew along with Elizabeth and his bride took a head start for the festivities that traditionally ensued only after the wedding, until the door of the cabin finally opened once more and Will stepped outside. Very much like Eve looking so different in those clean, elegant clothes which she knew him to dislike from the bottom of his heart, but which he'd decided to wear on this special occasion. His hair which he usually left open these days tied to the back of his neck, and his cheeks now more or less shaved, him walking straight to awaiting Eve who received him with a wide, warm smile. Examining him, seemingly approving the chance that had taken place as she now dipped another cup into the nearest barrel, offering it to him with a contended nod.

"You'll do", she said affectionately, Will accepting the drink and downing it before tossed the pint to one of his crewmembers, his arms again finding their way around Eve when he leant lower. That look in her eyes staring deep into his almost compelling him to kiss her again, Will not being able to resist the urge of intimacy he'd longed for that eternity she'd been away. Smiling back at her while smoothed her locks.

"Glad to hear it."

" _Shall we?"_

Will and Eve turned to look at Elizabeth, who'd appeared by their side instantly Will had emerged. Now beckoning toward the stern as the crewmen organized themselves at the both sides of the ship. Leaving a pathway for the couple to pass to the command bridge leading to the stairs, where Elizabeth now headed after receiving a complying nod from both of them. Them giving her the time to ascend the steps before Will offered his arm to Eve, locking gazes with her.

"Are you ready?"

"Why are you asking me?" Eve questioned, grabbing him and started to lead him toward the sterncastle as directed a teasing smile to him. "It's you who's getting married for the first time...But even after five years I'm not too sure are you ready to have me as your wife."

Will released a concurring breath, nodding. "Me neither."

"You'd better, as this is what you're about to pledge to love before God for the rest of your life. You were warned long before making this plunge into irreversible, but it's not too late for you to honor the noblest of all pirate traditions and run away."

Will thought about her words until narrowed his eyes at Eve tenderly, leaning closer as they reached the staircase. "I've already walked down that road far enough to venture at the end of it now that you'll permit it...So this kind of predicament I'm gladly trapped in if it only bestows me you as my lawfully wedded wife."

They exchanged smiles while ascending the last step, next going over to the railing until settled themselves beside it, Eve lifting a wondering eyebrow at him.

"Let's see how those blissful daydreams feel to you in a few years."

Will inclined his head in response as they now took each other's hands, complete silence descending over the whole vessel, Elizabeth taking her place between them and Eve's eyes eventually looked away from Will when she noticed her friend to reach down for a length of rope for her bafflement. Eve giving it a curt wonder filled look until Elizabeth started the ceremony, at last bringing upon the inevitable. Sealing their fate by lifting the cord and soon offering it to the bride and groom, who appeared equally surprised by her deed until it was then explained.

"We've all been gathered here to join this man and this woman in everlasting matrimony...Their mind hasn't been made lightly but out of love and deep devotion, as of today wishing to enlist into eternal service of one another by one of the most durable bonds there is... a fisherman's knot, also known as true lover's knot."

Eve and Will blinked in understanding when they received the rope, soon breaking into amused smiles as eyed at the line in their hands, before exchanged quick glances of mirth with each other. Their faces reflecting but affection when Elizabeth continued.

"...Even you already have pledged to this union close-hauled and whatnot, before I can declare you as spouses in my capacity as Captain, it is yet to be enforced by what symbolizes the strongest commitment. One that shall not break, but which turns sturdier by each tug of fate and surge you may face. So may you now profess your service by the tying of this knot, as your mutual vow of adamant trust and never failing affection...and become one with these cords that shall form a secure link that will keep you tied to one another till the end of the vast horizon."

Eve lifted amused eyebrows at her speech which wasn't exactly traditional... But simply laughing to herself inwardly she turned to face Will again while took her end of the rope. Starting to tie the other half of the knot as obliged, Will not losing to her after years of practice and but a short moment of prestidigitation later two interlocking overhand knots had been made, creating the symmetrical figure of eight that tightened slowly when they pulled the ropes. Them finally ending up with a durable symbol of their unbroken unity that would now connect them, both of them smiling upon the knot they both were but a few final words away from giving their lives and hearts to perpetuate it. Will's gaze visiting Eve's shortly before it turned back to Elizabeth.

Eve was about to follow his cue, but was abruptly hindered by a sudden sense of mental paralysis that caused her to sway once. Her lifting a baffled eyebrow when in the following moment it felt as if invisible hands would've seized her, Eve next starting to hear whispers in her head. Them penetrating her conscious with ease and after a while of tingling Eve's mind stirring up some confusing sensations she'd never faced before, her closing her eyes. Trying to bypass the pestering echoes, to have the unexplained changes in her body under control, the sounds at first successfully fading until they merged together to create a clear voice that spoke in a foreign language. Shattering her resistance, the words it spewed bringing her heart to beat faster. Waking something concealed deep within her, calling out to her in a way that it appeared as if her very essence was trying to claw its way out of her flesh. But barely remaining under her control, Eve's hands gripping around the rope as she tried to fight against that terrifying urge, which could be compared to the call of the sea after a long time spent aboard the Dutchman. But it was more compulsive, something she couldn't ignore or it rebounded as actual physical pain. The way it had overwhelmed her so easily actually scaring her, when she now separated the words that rang through her mind in a never ending cycle. But growing stronger.

 _I Summon Thee, the Immortal Scion, Ruler of the Depths._

 _Creature of Terror, Wielder of Storms and Tides,_

 _Mistress of the High Seas._

 _I Call Thee, You and Your Pagan Divinity._

 _Your Infinite Spirit to do My Bidding,_

 _Your Fickle Soul to harness,_

 _to submit to My Will._

 _I Invite Thee, Creator of the Swells and Bringer of Fair Winds._

 _So Hear me, your Master who compels Thee,_

 _and Join Me!_

 _Join me!_

At the behest of the voice something broke within Eve, a restraint she didn't even know to exist shattering effortlessly, causing her to flinch for discomfort when in the same second her divinity ached to break free. Eve desperately trying to block that unexpected power that kept her helplessly secured on her spot as her blood ran loudly in her veins, the enticing incantation turning harder to resist by the minute as it now agitated her powers. Eve no longer registering the progress of the ceremony which had moved onto the vows, her neither hearing Will's compliant reply to Elizabeth's question when even under the intense throbbing of her pulse she now could recognize the owner of the voice that recited the incessant mantra.

"And will you, Eve, take Will as your husband?" Elizabeth asked then, her attention shifting back to Eve. However not noticing the inconvenience that had taken over her any more than Will had, them both only eyeing at her expectant where Eve flinched. Unaware of the question, her eyebrows wrinkling lightly and there was clear irritation in her eyes, before they next widened for utmost shock.

" _No!"_ Eve groaned as the significance of the chant abruptly dawned to her, however not talking to Elizabeth unlike she, Will and the rest of the wedding party perceived. Eve now frowning incredulously and she quickly moved the hem of her dress aside, to witness how shining, red symbols appeared on the floorboards and formed a circle that surrounded her. A breath of dismay leaving her lips when she felt the mark on her neck start to burn, where everyone else stood frozen to their spots due to her unexpected reply, which had but dumbfounded Will and Elizabeth. Will glancing between the women, until faced rather absentminded looking Eve who was staring at the deck intensely.

"No?" he repeated, frowning in disbelief.

"Eve, I asked do you want to take..." Elizabeth cut in, thinking that perhaps she'd missed the question, but was interrupted by the most astounding way when Eve's bemused features were now consumed by plain rage.

" _Jack"_ , she snapped in disdain. Elizabeth and most of all Will appearing even more bewildered when their mutual and not so appreciated acquaintance was suddenly brought up in such occasion.

"Jack? Eve, what are you talking about?" he inquired, taking Eve's hands again, but after locking brief gazes with her he soon noticed how something started to materialize around her wrists. Will cringing back for alarm as he realized it to be actual blood that streamed out of two small slices that had inexplicably cut her skin open, taking the form of shackles. Completely nonplussed Will simply letting out a shocked breath, until Eve grabbed his forearms and pulled him closer, her expression but serious when she looked into his eyes.

"It's happening", Eve told him, glancing down to her feet momentarily as wind abruptly picked up, turning rather harrowing and seizing the sails, the strong breeze whisking several hats to the faraway sea as Will watched Eve to release a deep breath, appearing to struggle against something that caused her fingers to clasp around his arms. "I can't fight it much longer. It's calling to me."

"What is?" he demanded, not understanding what was happening and looked at the wounds on her wrists serious himself. "Eve, what is this?"

"It's a spell of summoning", she specified, pointing to the deck. "There's a blood circle below me, and these fetters prevent me from escaping. I cannot win against its power on my own, I need your help."

"Eve, what is this about a spell?" Elizabeth inquired, as baffled.

"What circle? Eve I don't see anything..." Will asked as well, staring at the deck which seemed totally clean in his eyes, but gained but a frustrated lift of Eve's eyebrow.

"Listen to me, Will! You have to kiss me, now!" she exclaimed, Will blinking once in utmost stir as a gust of wind crashed against them, them gripping to each other not to fall over.

"What...?"

"Hurry! I'm been called away by a spell that can be reversed, so as we've just made an eternal attachment to each other, you have to seal our marriage and bind me to this place before I..."

Eve was interrupted when with a strike of thunder a whirlwind suddenly manifested out of thin air, imprisoning her in a split of a second and finally breaking her apart from Will, seawater starting to seep through the floorboards. Will and Elizabeth taking a surprised step backwards as Eve was next immediately engulfed into an enormous surge, before vanishing in a huge splash that drenched the pair before evaporating into nothing. Outraged murmur enlivening the quiet crewmembers as everyone speculated about what had just happened after a curt silence. Will shaking his wet hair out of his face, staring at the spot Eve had stood but a moment ago stupefied, until exchanged a look with as thunderstruck Elizabeth. His anxious gaze starting to scour the vessel in haste, but there was no sight of her.

"Eve? _Eve!_ " he called, but for no avail. The risen wind now settling down as a proof of her disappeared presence, Will eventually only frowning and leaning against the rail utterly flustered. The wondering remarks of his men soon breaking the fallen silence.

"What the devil was that?"

"Where did she go?"

"Cold feet?" a certain sailor suggested, of course offering the simplest solution to the just occurred oddity, but which everyone except him knew to be impossible. Will locking gazes with him before sighed and looked down contemplatively, regarding the credibility of the things Eve had said to him before vanishing without a trace. Furthermore wondering about the true association Jack Sparrow yet again seemed to have to this second interruption of his wedding.

First Beckett and now this...It very much seemed like Will was never going to get married successfully.

* * *

 _ ***Press Into Service - (definition from a certain nautical term dictionary)**_

 _ **The British navy filled their ships' crew quotas by kidnapping men off the streets and forcing them into service. This was called Pressment and was done by Press Gangs.**_


	4. Of Sparrows

_**Chapter 3 - Of Sparrows**_

* * *

Eve hardly had the time to suck in a breath before the summoning ritual had been completed and taken the best of her resistance, whisking her away before she'd had the chance to extend her hand for Will and perform a reversal hex. In a fraction of a second the deck of _The Flying Dutchman_ changing to a dimly lit room she didn't recognize. Poorly played music and as terrible singing emanating from somewhere when it wasn't muffled under intoxicated laughter and prattle that filled the space, Eve blinking once for astonishment before glanced about her surroundings. If not the iffy milieu but the smell of it for one indicating her to be in tavern, scent of sweat and alcohol mixing into a pungent stench in her nose, but a few observations proving her right. Eve finding herself surrounded by every day drunks and as great number of wenches bustling about the premises. Her exact location however completely unknown, nothing of what she saw giving her any clues was this inn situated in the Caribbean or somewhere completely elsewhere.

Regardless of Eve's careful examination of the boozer she'd apparently been summoned to, it seemed no one saw her standing there. People walking right by her as if she was invisible, after a brief puzzlement this fact causing her to turn but thoughtful and guided her hand to instantly grasp her gown's hem again to check the floor beneath her feet. Eve quirking a vexed eyebrow as she discovered the very same circle that had trapped her back at the ship to have been drawn there with fresh blood, to keep her at bay once more as her ardent eyes now rose to look to the corner table that stood not far from her. In the shadows, the candle placed on top of it not carrying a flame, but she didn't need light to identify the person sprawled to a chair across from her.

His arms were draped around the shoulders of two wenches, even in the dark Eve being very able to sense the contended expression in his eyes and imagine the familiar cheeky smirk that undoubtedly spread on his lips due to the sight of her. Eve placing firm hands on her hips upon noticing the wounds on his wrists, her own features turning only peeved for this notion when her irises next skimmed through the materials required for the spell, set by the engraved candle that had gone out during the ritual; A bowlful of mixed ingredients with a black crab's claw, some bottles consisting of seawater, herbs and rare minerals along with the most exceptional object of all; bone of a sea creature. Or more like a piece of cartilage from a mermaid's tail, but it had done the trick by being authentic. Lastly being the knife used to shed the blood that always played an essential part while performing a heathen ritual. Everything one needed to summon a god...Eve released a sigh of frustration when she now resumed to stare at the man behind her abduction.

"Jack", she acknowledged poignantly. Lifting her jaw before swiftly glanced to the candle, it catching fire and chasing away the shadows in an instant. As expected revealing smiling Captain Jack Sparrow, who indeed sat there his feet stretched out before him onto another chair in a casual manner, in all his inelegance from that messy dreadlocked hair to the dirty and worn clothes tainted with all signs of obvious neglect of hygiene. Quick flash of gold bringing Eve back as she watched the pirate to expose his teeth to an even wider grin upon hearing her voice, of course choosing to bypass the irritated tint of it while dropped his booted feet on the floor. Leaning forth with a delighted twinkle in his brown eyes, which didn't play at all coy to take in the complimenting shapes of her dress and all that was under it.

"Hello Evie. It's been a long time since I laid me eyes upon ye last...and admit to take the most of it now. Passed years have done nothing to wither yer allure love", Jack replied blithely with a lift of his eyebrows, Eve frowning at him when his observant gaze was drawn to a certain area for quite a while, where the women sitting by his side eyed at the man in utmost bafflement. By the look on their faces re-evaluating the man's sanity on the account of talking to a ghost, Eve taking slight pleasure in that as she folded her arms across her chest to conceal the target of Jack's keen interest. The buccaneer simply inclining his head as next snatched a rum bottle, pouring himself a drink.

"I appreciate ye to look all lovely just for the sake of this exhilarating assembly", he remarked soon as Eve didn't respond, only lifting the same annoyed eyebrow as followed Jack to shove the pint across the table to her. Beckoning to it before took a swig himself. "Perhaps a welcoming drink would be enough to compensate the pains in squeezing into that fetching device of torture?"

"If you're expecting me to be as glad about this unplanned get-together as you, you're more crazed than you look", Eve retorted wryly, scowling at the tankard until pointed at her dress significantly. "And that's not a compliment, I assure you. What the hell do you think you're doing by using a spell to summon me to god knows where from my wedding, and then utterly merrily offer me a drink?! I was in middle of getting married with Will, but _you_ just saw fit to trap me and drag me here with _these_!"

Eve lifted her wrists for the man to see, the shackles of blood rounding them, where Jack seemed but surprised by the nugget of information she'd provided. Lifting his eyebrows this time for wonder until soon enough let her announcement slide with a slow nod, next only appearing a little disappointed by her reaction.

"So that explains it..." he stated, his eyes once more roaming over Eve's dress and ultimately taking notice of the ring on her finger, before he locked gazes with her and downed a pintful of alcohol himself. "Apparently it's not only yer looks the time has failed to domesticate... What I _was_ in fact expecting was more of a delighted response on your part upon meeting me, the kiss ye after all gave me the last we met proving us to have parted in surprisingly good terms."

Eve's eyes narrowed in disbelief. "Terms you can only blame yourself to have deteriorated by your own actions! Who could be delighted after being snatched from her own wedding by a rapscallion like you for who knows why?"

"Before we get to the commonplace slander, let me remind ye that that's kind of my forte, love. As a loyal practitioner of my profession I'm rightfully obliged to abduct beautiful damsels such as yourself as much as rescuing them... And by the looks of things I just saved ye from the worst possible distress a maiden can find herself in these days."

Eve's enraged stare dug into Jack like a dagger. Her about to reply until they were then interrupted, Jack coming to suddenly realize that he was still in the company of needless individuals, who remained clueless about Eve's presence because of the spell at work. Indeed regarding him like he'd lost the last bits of his sanity here and there, offering drinks to people who didn't exist.

"Who are you talking to Jack?" one of the wenches queried after following the pirate's monologue, Jack's head snapping to her direction before he was pulled back by the woman. Him frowning upon her as her hands clutched his arm, the other wench as well leaning against him and taking the hat from his head, smiling seductively.

"Aye, there's no one but us here. Why don't you talk to us instead of that imaginary person of yours?" she concurred, leaning forth more in an attempt to kiss Jack but only gained another frown in response to her endearment. Jack claiming back his headdress before shook the wenches' groping hands off himself, waving them away in annoyance.

"I have no further interest to do so and shall now devote my time to someone much more beneficial. Not to mention considerably more attractive... Now go on, shoo! On your way."

The women seemed peevish because of his rejection, Eve tapping her shoe on the floor impatiently as watched them eventually leave reluctantly. One of the wenches walking straight through her, Eve hardly even blinking when her body pierced hers as her stern gaze solely focused back to Jack. Demanding answers.

"Beneficial? What's that supposed to mean?"

"I am trying to come to that but ye keep stifling me with yer gratuitously mordant retorts", Jack specified, earning a snort back from the woman who looked at him incredulously. "Not that I'd remember ye to do nothing but."

"Go ahead then! What's the meaning of this?" Eve inquired, nodding at the bowl. "Why was it necessary for you to summon me here unexpectedly, without a warning?"

Jack's amused expression turned now a tad serious when he returned her stare. "I'm in need of assistance. And from all the dolly belle females I've come acquainted with, I believe ye to be the only lass to qualify for the job description this task requires."

Eve shook her head. "Assistance? What kind of help could or would I possibly want to provide for you in exchange of interfering with my marriage?"

Jack leant against the table, now dead serious, Eve following him to dig out a rolled map from the folds of his coat. Realization visiting her eyes when he swiped the bowl out of the way before spread the scroll open for her to see, her recognizing it as the center piece of the Navigational Charts Will had once attempted to steal from Sao Feng. Eve however ignoring the arising questions about how Jack had gotten hold of it as watched him now turn the circles. Them soon fitting together to form a symbol she as well had seen before, a cup drawn under a skeleton and an angel holding a hourglass, symbolizing both death and life associated to the legend, the phrase _Agua de Vida_ written on top of the chalice... Standing for the supposed location of _the Fountain of Youth_.

"I need your help to find this... And admittedly your aid is the most convenient to choose from, taken yer current station as the all so powerful Goddess of the seas", Jack explained, soon smiling again as took the rum bottle to his lips. After a long swig pointing at Eve with it as returned her stare expectantly, where she was only dumbfounded once she now came to fathom the actual validity of the rumors she'd heard from Elizabeth. Jack inclining his head at her so that the spangles in his hair jingled. "Ye must know a thing or two that could prove helpful."

" _This_ is why you brought me here?" she questioned, glancing at the map with raised eyebrows. "To willingly go on a wild goose chase with you after the stunt you pulled to get me here? You're wasting your efforts, I can't help you find something that doesn't exist."

Jack's eyes narrowed in turn, the man turning thoughtful and once again focusing on the wrong fact. "You know nothing about it then?" he asked, Eve sighing at him with a concurring nod.

"Yes. There's nothing else to know expect the tales that have been passed on among people since the disappearance of Ponce de León's ship and his alleged diary that is said to hold clues that lead the way to _the Fountain_. One that can grant eternal life in exchange of something equivalently precious... I know enough to realize it's a dangerous legend to confirm as truth."

Jack appeared displeased once more upon being told exactly the same facts he was already aware of, frowning in utmost disbelief. "How can you not know anything?" he retorted skeptically. "You're the Goddess Calypso! And as such ye should know everything that has anything to do with the seas and the legends they bear, including _the Fountain_."

"Well apparently you snatched yourself the wrong bride. I'm useless to you Jack", Eve responded matter-of-factly, shrugging at him until then directed a brisk nod at the circle. "So now that this has been settled, could you please be so kind to release me so that I can return to my fiancé?"

Jack contemplated for a moment, staring at the flame of the candle until realized something, locking remarkable gazes with Eve. "You're regrettably mistaken, Evie. Ye can help me whether you know about _the Fountain_ or not, as we cannot bypass the striking verity that you're in fact a creature of greater power... The exact reason why I decided to call upon ye godliness altogether and harness it to my favor."

Eve glowered at Jack in denial. "I have no intention of helping you in anything!"

"Ye better have if ye're ever going to get back to yer dearly beloved more or less husband!" Jack snapped in earnest, the threat imbedded into his words chasing away Eve's further objections, as he next beckoned to the bonds in her hands. "Those restraints aren't just part of the summoning spell, but also a binding spell to keep ye from running away and compel ye under my command until the opportune time that I see fit to set ye free. So ye see Evie dear, as I had taken into very precise consideration yer rather liable refusal, I took the liberty to ensure me triumph with some beforehand prepared cutting edge."

Eve's eyes widened for shock until she turned back to enraged, looking at the shackles left by Jack's arrogance while releasing a breath of dismay. " _You..._ How dare you? I swear if you don't remove these right now, I shall..."

Eve was close to smite Jack, but just a couple of words from Jack's lips were enough to cause the fetters of blood to burn Eve's skin the second she reached out to her powers. This proving Jack's words as further truth in an astounding way, and after a few seconds of fighting back Eve gave in. Letting out a slight moan as glanced at the shining traces of the binding spell, them then instantly vanishing when the power dissolved, Eve hating it from the bottom of her heart when Jack shot her a significant gaze. Victorious one along with that trademark smirk of his that would've urged Eve to smack him should she been able to move, her in the end only closing her eyes with a deep sigh. Her voice but indifferent the next time she spoke.

"Why would you need me? I'm sure you're more than capable of finding _the Fountain_ by yourself without a need to trap me", she remarked questionably, folding her arms.

"I already told ye, love. Yer divinity offers me the needed advantage I'm sure to need in my search, and I would've indeed been more round the bend than usual if I'd disregarded the one person who's not only capable but most agreeable choice in helping me..." Jack lifted his eyebrows. "Believe it or not, for the past years I've in a way yearned for yer capricious temper and derisive tongue Evie. Not that there would be anything to overlook in the rest of yer nothing but commendable traits dear William is sure to greatly savor from..."

Eve didn't respond, just stared at the pirate in utmost disbelief, not comprehending how this could've happened on her wedding day. Her thoughts inescapably siding Will and the fact how worried he must've been, her next gazing about in frustration before she watched Jack to finish the rest of the rum.

"On top of speaking of the very same devil", he continued, taking Eve aback by lifting up a significant finger to make a point with his following statement, which for Eve's vexation was for a change as well completely true. "...you owe me for saving his life, and therefore making it even possible for ye to have that ring on your finger and marry the whelp."

Eve rolled her eyes, not exactly wanting to admit him to be right, expressing her reluctance to cut him some slack with good old irritation. "Maybe so, but I still don't appreciate you crashing my wedding and kidnapping me but a word away from becoming his wife!"

Jack appeared nonchalant in the face of her accusations. "Well hasn't that been going on and about a lot? Interrupted weddings and imprisoned brides... Everyday business if ye ask me."

"Are you referring to Will and Elizabeth or to yourself?" Eve inquired scornfully, her left eyebrow rising to antagonize him.

"I've had my fair share of that kind of restrictive affairs, and can honestly and solemnly swear not to support such hindering arrangements in any relation. So ye should be only thankful for me to have done you a favor by abducting you, as the young Turner's had a rather regrettable luck in that regard so far."

They exchanged a stare as once again Eve was contended to stay silent, her thinking about Jack's words along with his proposition. Yes, it was true that she owed him for Will's life. She'd said it herself to Elizabeth, but back then she hadn't actually expected to be forced to repay that debt all so suddenly, and not to mention in such a way that it had ruined her chance to marry him. But what choice did she have now when she'd been placed under a spell which couldn't be broken by anyone but the caster, who in this case was none other than the man who'd abruptly returned in her life in an intention of having his long time favor finally returned? So reaching but one conclusion concerning her next move Eve then sighed, meeting Jack's eyes.

"Very well, I'll help you. But once the debt is paid and you have no further need for me, you _will_ release me from this spell and let me return to my life with Will. Clear?"

Jack smirked in response, measuring her with eyes full of amusement, until made a compliant nod. "As day, love. Glad to have ye on board."

Eve shook her head, thinking a moment more before looked to Jack curiously, placing her hands on her hips again while eyed at the map on the table. "So what we're going to do? Little bird told me that you're in possession of another map that might be of some benefit on this venture..." In middle of her sentence she then came to realize something, her irises moving from the drawn chalice to the pirate. "In fact those charts you reputedly stole from the royal treasury in Spain... could they be part of Ponce de León's notes, _or_ the actual journal? You didn't bat an eyelid when I mentioned it earlier, so you must know where it is. Do you have it?"

The look in Eve's eyes was oppressive when she next leant against the table herself. Staring at Jack intently, but was then only confused when his expression turned quite odd before he looked but grim, thinking about something that clearly bothered him and she stayed silent for a while in turn. Eve folding her arms again, eventually lifting her eyebrows at him.

"Well?"

"If I did have such a salutary article, do ye think I would've gone through the trouble of summoning you then?" Jack queried petulantly, for a moment looking like a child who'd been deprived of his favorite toy, Eve frowning and tilting her head at his reaction until saw Jack sigh. The man turning the pint over in his hands for a while, eventually tapping his rings against the metal as the cup was slammed onto the wooden standard in frustration. Jack's expression but chagrined when his reluctant voice finally offered an explanation to the strange change in his behavior.

"There might've been some unexpected developments that make it challenging to provide from the item in question", he replied, next rolling up the charts again and pushing them back under his jacket, where Eve simply inclined her head for the second time. Having everything but positive inkling from to that somewhat discouraged revelation.

"What developments?" she accosted.

"Obstacles that cannot remain unconquered. And before we can set any mind on our awaiting escapade, we're in need of some further assistance of an ol' friend who's in as dire need of a helping hand after some hindering relations with the local authority."

That indeed didn't sound good, but hardly surprising either. Eve simply quirking a frustrated eyebrow as answered. "By this circumlocution you mean to tell me that you lost the diary?" she specified, Jack's rising forefinger giving her the needed confirmation.

"Lost track of it momentarily would be more descriptive term", he corrected, Eve's hands rising incredulously.

"So you don't have it?"

Jack was about to say something that didn't involve him admitting his undeniable failure in a prior attempt of acquiring the journal for himself, his mouth however then only closing. His eyes resuming to stare at the candle's flickering flame again.

"No."

"Where is it then?"

Jack didn't have to respond for Eve to see the truth, her soon nodding in understanding when she was once more able to read the answer from the man's eyes. "It's still in the hands of the Spanish."

"Regrettably so, love."

Sigh of utmost frustration left Eve's lips, her gaze rising to stare at the thick rafters above her head in irritation. "Marvelous."

Silence descended between them. Eve sensing how Jack's as intense stare never left her during the following moment she was immersed into her ponders again, trying to come up with a solution to this arisen problem she should've by now learned to see coming when Jack Sparrow was involved. Her mind looking back in their conversation, eventually recalling something he'd mentioned before confessing to have failed to steal the diary.

"This _friend_ you brought up...is he essential to this quest?" she inquired, folding her arms again as looked into Jack's eyes. Seeing him to make a rigid nod.

"The very first mentioned complication of our little enterprise."

"Where's he held?"

"In the Tower."

Eve blinked. "Are we in London?"

"Aye."

That had taken Eve aback much more that it possibly should've, but the thought of her back in London after such a long absence woke some mixed feelings within her. Bringing back memories of both good and bad kind, her reminiscing the time she'd spent in that most notorious prison of England before her eventual flight from the country. All that seeming like a distant dream she barely even recollected now. But Eve's reverie was soon cut by Jack who sprung to his feet so swiftly that his chair fell down, the pirate placing his hat back on his head while flashing a smile at Eve, before her attire gained yet another remarkable look over.

"Now all the trifling trivialities out of the way, let us go get ye some more functional effects. Though I for one wouldn't resist should ye choose stay true to your gender and charm our way into the Fortress, armed with nothing but yer indisputable virtues that certainly have their uses..." Jack announced, what else but amused tint coloring his voice as Eve returned his mirth with a sarcastic, feigned smile. Sighing as Jack now strode past her.

"Wouldn't you like that", she scoffed, Jack smiling at her saucily.

"Certainly."

Eve fell into her thoughts once more, until then started to speak without even noticing. Half amused, half doubtful breath leaving her lips. " _Of Snatched Brides, Sparrows And Unlucky Grooms..._ "

"What was that, love?" Jack questioned, twirling around. Eve turning to face him with an expression that reflected nothing but plain frustration again as Eve tried to step out of the circle. In vain what else, releasing a low curse while locked significant gazes with Jack.

"The name of this satire should I ever choose to write it down!" she snapped loudly, starting to fume again when the amassed strains of that day started to turn her surly again, and as she found to be as helpless against the runes as before. Her pointing at them impatiently, the rise of her left eyebrow but stressing her urgency to be freed from the blasted spell that kept her pinned to that one spot. "Well, are you going to let me out or not? Good luck sorting out those obstacles on your own, should you leave me stuck to this circle till judgment day!"

It was Jack's turn to roll his eyes as he then drew his sword, scraping some of the blood away and finally breaking the enchantment. Eve now releasing a sigh of pure relief when she actually felt like walls of energy would've vanished around her and she was free to breathe again. Her at first taking a tentative step forward, for her joy noticing to be able to move again, until urged by her regained freedom she soon strode straight toward the exit. Scaring some of the nearest patrons to death by suddenly materializing out of thin air, brushing past them in haste while bemoaning upon her alive and well ability to find herself from such displeasing situations she'd rather avoided if given the choice. Once outside taking in a deep intake of evening air to calm down. There was now no other alternative but to see this through to whatever end it would come to. But frankly she would've preferred to be back at _the Dutchman_ with Will, far away from the blasted pirate who brought but trouble to those who'd been unfortunate enough to meet him. And sadly, on the day of her wedding, she was one of them.

 _Till death do you part was it? No, the more correct expression would be till a meddling, impudent scourge gets in your way with his conceited fancies!_

"Ready, Evie?"

Eve turned around, lifting a quizzical eyebrow at Jack as saw him offer his arm to her. His smile supposedly irresistible as some women would've described it, it however not affecting Eve when she eventually accepted it with a deep sigh. "I don't see myself to have actual choice in the matter."

Jack returned her snappish comment with another smirk, Eve next allowing him to take the lead and she followed him all the way to the more disreputable part of London. So that she could once more take upon the identity she'd assumed above all those she'd explored and become most comfortable with; a pirate. In this manner finding herself enlisted into another unforeseen swashbuckler after years of seriously believing to have relinquished that part of her life long ago.


End file.
